Amour, violence et trahison
by lollie fleur
Summary: Je vous laisse découvrir. Juste pour vous rassurer Edward est dans ma fic en plus de Bella et tous les Cullen. Il y aura aussi beaucoup de nouveaux personages de mon invention. Mais lisez!
1. Chapter 1

C'est ma deuxième fic et je ne sais pas si ça va vous plaire. Mais lisez seulement…

Lollie

Prologue :

Ça faisait déjà une heure et demie que j'étais là à contempler les trois pierres blanches le regard vide. Je n'avais même pas prévenu Tristan que j'étais sortie. Il devait être fou d'inquiétude mais il n'aura aucun mal à me trouver, comme d'habitude. J'avais perdu le compte du nombre de fois que j'avais lu les trois inscriptions écrites sur les tombes. A genoux devant les tombes je pleurais depuis environ une heure. Les inscriptions disaient :

_Ici gît Renée et son époux Phil. Qu'ils reposent en paix._

La deuxième disait :

_Ici gît Charlie Swan, fierté de la brigade de Forks, qu'il repose en paix._

J'avais tellement de regrets. J'aurais aimé leur dire tellement de choses. Mais maintenant c'était trop tard. Et dire que je n'avais pas été là quand ils sont morts. Soudain, une haine incomparable me prit pour le vampire qui avait osé faire cela à ma famille.

Chapitre 1 :

J'étais dans la Porsche de Tristan devant chez moi où m'attendaient Charlie, Renée et Phil. Ces deux derniers étaient venus nous voir profitant du fait que Phil était en vacances. Ils tenaient aussi absolument à connaître mon petit copain, Tristan. Celui-ci venait justement les saluer. Après m'avoir ouvert la portière, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la porte d'entrée puis une fois entrés nous sommes allés au salon où ils nous attendaient.

-Papa, maman, Phil, dis-je, je vous présente Tristan.

-Enchanté de vous connaître, dit ce dernier, Bella m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Il serra la main à tout le monde et tout le monde commença à discuter allégrement. Puis, le soir, Tristan dut rentrer chez lui. Quand je retournais dans le salon, je surpris une conversation entre adultes :

-… Quelque chose qui me dérange chez ce garçon disait ma mère en plein milieu d'une phrase.

-Tu ne devrais pas penser ce genre de choses Renée lui dit son mari.

-Non elle a raison intervint mon père, dès le début je n'aimais pas cette relation. Je ne pense pas que c'est une bonne idée que de la laisser sortir avec lui.

-Oui dit Phil, malgré le fait qu'elle a l'air d'être heureuse, cette relation est malsaine. Vous avez vu sa façon de le regarder ? On voit dans leurs yeux qu'ils seraient prêts à mourir l'un pour l'autre. Ça pourrait leur nuire par la suite non ?

Pour leur signaler ma présence, je m'étais éclaircie la gorge et ils s'étaient tout de suite tournés vers moi gênés.

-Autant vous dire tout de suite que rien de ce que vous ferez ne pourra nous séparer. Et notre relation est loin d'être malsaine comme vous dites. Vous semblez oublier qu'il m'a sauvé la vie plus de fois qu'on ne peut le compter lançai-je d'une voix froide qui frisait l'impolitesse.

-Ne nous parle pas comme ça Bella me prévint mon père, et tu nous obéiras de gré ou de force ! C'est bien clair jeune fille ?

-Ma chérie, reprit ma mère plus doucement, tu sais que nous voulons seulement ton bonheur et…

-Ah bon ?! Hurlai-je, on ne dirait pas !

C'est alors que la main de mon père me frappa en plein visage. Ma mère le regarda horrifiée.

-Charlie ! dit-elle.

Je pris mes clés, mon portable (offert par amoureux), ma veste et sortis de la maison et claquant la porte. Je composai le numéro de Tristan qui décrocha dès la première sonnerie :

-Allô ?

-Tristan…

- Où es-tu ? demanda-t-il seulement.

-Au parc dis-je en sanglotant.

-J'arrive dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Il venait chaque fois que j'avais besoin de lui. Je m'assis sur une balançoire et me balançai doucement en l'attendant. Trois minutes après, je sentis une main froide passer sous mon t-shirt et des lèvres froides m'embrasser le cou. C'était sa façon à lui de me dire bonjour. Il se posta ensuite devant moi s'accroupissant pour qu'on soit à la même hauteur. Ses yeux dorés plongèrent dans les miens puis il m'embrassa tendrement en passant sa main dans mes cheveux.

-Alors, raconte-moi tout me dit-il en me faisant me lever et en prenant ma place sur la balançoire sur laquelle j'étais assise pour ensuite me prendre sur ses genoux. Je me mis à lui raconter tout ce qui c'était passé après son départ. Il grogna légèrement quand j'évoquai la gifle donnée par mon père mais sinon il resta silencieux.

-Ne t'en fais pas, me rassura-t-il une fois que j'eus terminé mon récit, tu peux venir chez moi. Si tu n'as pas peur des méchants vampires bien sûr plaisanta-t-il.

-J'adore les méchants vampires dis-je malicieuse avant qu'il m'embrasse.

J'avais donc passé trois jours chez mon vampire à Seattle, quand un matin tandis que je déjeunais, mon téléphone sonna. Tristan me le passa en fronçant les sourcils.

-Allô ?

-Vous êtes Mlle Isabella Marie Swan ? Demanda une voix agréable.

-Oui c'est bien moi. Répondis-je. C'est à quel sujet ?

-Je suis dans le regret de vous informer le décès de trois membres de votre famille… Il ne put continuer car j'ai lâché le portable totalement abasourdie par ce que je venais d'apprendre. Tristan rattrapa le téléphone avant qu'il ne tombe et me rattrapa moi aussi.

-Je suis désolé s'excusa mon amant, elle n'est pas en état d'entendre la suite. Mais je suis son conjoint puis-je savoir de quoi il s'agit ?

-…

Un air affreusement triste et douloureux passa sur le beau visage de Tristan.

-Je l'amènerais dès que possible promit-il avant de raccrocher et de me serrer fort dans ses bras. Je venais seulement de comprendre les mots qui m'avaient été dit. Le chagrin me serra le cœur tellement fort que je crus qu'il allait exploser. Maintenant, bercée par Tristan, je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps.

Ce n'était pas possible. Ça devait être une blague de mauvais goût. Oui, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Ils ne pouvaient pas être morts !? Je restai dans ses bras jusqu'au soir sans qu'aucun de nous deux ne prononce un seul mot. Heureusement que nous étions en vacances d'été parce que sinon je n'aurais pas pu aller au lycée dans cet état. Ma crise s'arrêta enfin et Tristan se tendit attendant l'explosion de pleurs suivante. Il se détendit quand il vit que c'était fini cette fois.

-Bella ?

Je tressaillis bien que sa voix d'archange ne fût en rien menaçante.

-Oui ? Dis-je d'une petite voix.

-Je suis désolé de te dire cela maintenant mais nous allons devoir aller parler au docteur. Il pense que la cause du décès n'est pas normale.

-Oui, répondis-je simplement.

-Nous irons demain parce que là je ne crois pas que tu sois en état dit-il d'une voix brisée. Je savais que ça avait été dur pour lui aussi de me voir pleurer ainsi toute la journée.

-Je suis désolé me dit-il encore. Je compris qu'il parlait de la mort de mes parents et Phil.

-Moi aussi dis-je.

-Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ?

-De t'avoir infligé ça répondis-je honteuse.

-Bella tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu es humaine après tout !

-Merci du compliment dis-je vexée.

-Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas un reproche non plus ! Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu n'es pas comme moi qui ne peux pas pleurer ! Ce justifia-t-il.

-Ne t'en fais pas j'avais compris lui dis-je. Je crois que je vais aller prendre une douche, je ne dois pas sentir la rose dis-je avec un sourire de regrets.

-Non c'est vrai ! Tu sens plutôt le freesia, une fleur magnifique, tout comme toi mon ange.

Je rougis pendant qu'il éclatait de rire face à ma réaction. Croyant qu'il se moquait de moi je me levai brusquement et trébuchai sur le tapis. Il me rattrapa encore une fois.

-Bella tu sais bien que pour mon espèce tu sens toujours affreusement bon !

…………………………………….

Le lendemain matin après avoir pris une douche et m'être habillée joliment (Tristan adorait quand je m'habillais plutôt soigneusement. Eh oui ! Son truc à lui c'était les voitures et les habits) je rejoignis mon amoureux qui m'attendait déjà dans sa voiture. Nous nous arrêtâmes un moment plus tard devant l'hôpital de Forks. J'avais tellement pleuré la veille que je n'avais plus de force pour pleurer encore. Le docteur nous attendait à l'entrée du bâtiment. Quand il se tourna vers nous j'en restai coite. C'était un vampire et il était végétarien. J'en étais sûre.

-Vous êtes un vampire docteur ? Demandai-je ahurie.

-Comment le savez-vous nous demanda le docteur.

-Elle est ma petite copine et je suis moi-même un vampire mais ça vous le saviez déjà dit Tristan.

-Ah je comprends mieux. Je m'appelle Carlisle Cullen.

-Bella Swan me présentai-je.

-Tristan Evans se présenta à son tour Tristan.

-Bien, les choses vont être beaucoup plus simples à expliquer vu que vous êtes dans le secret nous dit Carlisle. Suivez-moi nous allons discuter dans mon bureau qui est beaucoup plus sûr et confortable.

Arrivés dans le bureau, il nous demanda de nous asseoir et commença à s'expliquer.

-Pour faire rapide dans les explications, vos parents ont été attaqués par un vampire. Ils ont été vidés de leur sang suite à de nombreux coups nous expliqua-t-il.

Je me figeai d'horreur et me tournai vers Tristan qui avait également l'air horrifié.

-Connaissez-vous d'autres vampires qui auraient pu les attaquer ?

-Non.

-Sinon connaissiez-vous un vampire susceptible de les attaquer ?

-Oui, dis-je, mais Tristan était avec moi tout le temps et même s'il en voulait un peu à mes parents, il m'aime trop pour faire une chose pareille affirmai-je.

-Tout à fait renchérit Tristan.

-Je suppose que maintenant tu habites chez Tristan Bella ?

-Je ne sais pas dis-je, je n'y ai pas encore réfléchis.

-Comment ça je ne sais pas ? Demanda Tristan incrédule. Bien sûr que oui tu habites chez moi à présent. Il n'est pas question que tu restes sans surveillance avec un vampire dangereux qui rôde par là ! J'ai des amis qui pourraient nous aider à faire le déménagement.

-Non laissez moi vous aider intervint Carlisle. C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour vous. J'appelle mes enfants tout de suite pour qu'ils viennent vous aider dit-il en s'emparant de son portable. Il exposa rapidement la situation à quelqu'un, sa femme peut-être et raccrocha en nous disant qu'ils allaient arriver dans cinq minutes. Nous nous dirigeâmes alors vers l'entrée de l'hôpital. Au moment où nous sortîmes deux voitures 'arrêtèrent devant nous. Une décapotable rouge et une Volvo argentée. De la première voiture sorti deux filles, une grande blonde élancée et une autre ressemblant à un petit lutin aux cheveux noirs qui partaient en pics dans tous les sens. De la Volvo sortirent trois garçons. Un grand costaud aux cheveux châtains, le deuxième était un grand léonin et enfin le troisième avait l'air plus jeune que les deux autres mais plus beau aussi. Il était assez grand avec des cheveux cuivrés aux reflets roux et des yeux topaze. Ils s'approchèrent de nous puis se présentèrent. La blonde était Rosalie et elle était mariée à Emmett le grand costaud. Le petit lutin s'appelait Alice et elle était mariée à Jasper le léonin. Le dernier était Edward et c'était le beau jeune homme au regard topaze. Esmée qui était mariée à Carlisle n'avait pas pu venir et s'en excusait. Nous montâmes alors dans nos voitures et ils nous suivirent jusqu'à mon ancien chez moi. Arrivée là-bas, je demandai à Tristan de m'amener directement dans ma chambre ; je ne voulais pas voir le carnage en bas. Alice et Rosalie nous suivirent tandis que les garçons rentraient par la porte et allaient s'occuper du salon, de la cuisine, de l'entrée et du sous-sol. Après nous avoir donné les cartons nécessaires pour emballer mes affaires, Tristan descendit aider les garçons.

-Bon alors on prend quoi ? demandèrent Alice et Rosalie en même temps ce qui nous fit éclater de rire.

-Tiens Rosalie tu rigole avec les humaines étrangères ? demanda Alice moqueuse. Rosalie se contenta de hausser les épaules.

-Profite Bella, me dit Alice, elle revient tout juste de lune de miel avec Emmett. Du coup elle est de super bonne humeur. D'habitude elle déteste le fait qu'un humain soit au courant de notre condition.

-Alice arrête de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là tu veux bien ? grogna Rosalie qui prenait me chaussures et les mettaient dans un carton.

-Tu peux t'occuper des babioles comme les livres par exemple, dis-je à Alice. Moi je m'occupe des habits.

Nous finîmes vite et toutes mes affaires furent mises dans la voiture de Rosalie. Tristan sortit de la maison à ce moment et me demanda si je voulais emporter quelque chose.

-Toutes les photos que tu trouves prends-les le reste tu peux laisser. Sauf si tu trouves quelque chose qui pourrait m'intéresser lui répondis-je. Il me sourit compréhensif puis retourna dans la maison.

-Bella je suis désolée pour ce qui t'arrive me dit Alice en m'enlaçant gentiment. Quand elle me relâcha ce fus au tour de Rosalie de me prendre dans ses bras.

-Alice avait raison tout à l'heure. D'habitude je n'aime pas les humains. Mais j'imagine que ça doit être très dur pour toi. Alors si tu as besoin de parler entre filles nous sommes là me chuchota-t-elle. Je finirai bien par m'habituer totalement à toi et à ce moment tu verras que je ne suis pas la femme froide et hautaine que je donne l'impression d'être.

-Tu vois Bella tu as déjà gagné deux amies dit Alice toute contente. Après tout ça il fallait avouer que j'étais assez émue. Nous continuâmes à discuter jusqu'à ce que les garçons aient fini de tout nettoyer et nous aient rejoints. Ils avaient l'air de s'être bien amusés.

-Maintenant nous allons vous aider à décharger tout ça chez vous entendu ? demanda Edward en me regardant.

-Entendu répondis-je.

PDV de Tristan:

Arrivés à la maison et tout étant rangé à sa place, nous nous assîmes tous dans le salon. Les garçons devant la télé et les filles fouillaient dans l'armoire de Bella pour voir s'il fallait faire du shopping. Une heure plus tard vers le milieu du match Alice et Rosalie posèrent Bella en plein milieu du salon. Elles l'avaient complètement changée. Bella était déjà belle en temps normal mais là. Elle était époustouflante. Ses cheveux avaient été lissés et brillaient. Elles lui avaient mis du crayon sur les yeux et un peu de fard à paupière noir avec une touche de mascara. Le tout avec un peu de gloss sur les lèvres. Elle portait un pantalon en soie avec une ceinture de la même texture et un haut noir décolleté en soie également qui mettait ses formes en valeurs. Comme chaussures elle portait de jolies ballerines noires avec un petit talon pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe. Quand elle croisa mon regard appréciateur, elle devint toute rose. Une couleur qui lui allait vraiment bien. Alice se posa sur les genoux à Jasper et l'embrassa en guise d'au revoir tandis que Rosalie embrassait Emmett. Quand je regardai Edward je voyais qu'il glissait son regard sur Bella d'une manière qui ne me plaisait pas. Je me levai et la seconde d'après j'étais derrière Bella enlaçant sa taille d'une manière possessive pour montrer à Edward qu'elle m'appartenait. Il me regardait d'une manière amusée. Bella elle n'avait rien compris à mon attitude. Puis elle regarda Edward qui lui refit le coup des yeux et elle rougit une nouvelle fois. La rage commençait à bouillonner en moi mais je me retins. Je ne voulais pas blesser encore plus mon ange. Je décidai néanmoins de provoquer Edward un peu plus. Je me penchai vers Bella et glissai mes lèvres froides contre son cou parfait puis je respirai lentement son arôme plus qu'alléchant. Je la sentis réprimer un frisson de plaisir et de froid. Je souris content de voir que je lui faisais toujours autant d'effet. Les autres vampires étant tous occupés, je décidai d'en profiter. Je reposais me lèvres sur son cou mais cette fois je la léchais pour goûter ne serait-ce qu'un peu à son goût divin. Elle sursauta et se retourna vivement rouge comme une tomate ; elle avait du voir Edward nous regarder à cet instant-là.

-Mais arrête ! Souffla-t-elle de manière à ce que personne ne puisse nous entendre. Malgré tout je vis Edward sourire du coin de l'œil.

-Quoi ça ne te plaît pas ? Demandai-je taquin.

-Tu sais bien que oui dit-elle, mais quand nous sommes seuls.

Elle était adorable. J'oubliai alors Edward et l'embrassai avec amour tandis qu'elle rosissait encore. Ces temps-cis j'avais du mal à résister à mon désir grandissant envers elle. Mais j'avais trop peur de lui faire mal alors je me contentai de lui donner du plaisir à ma manière. Je savais que je ne risquai pas de la mordre. Sur ce point-là j'en étais sûr. Je craignais juste de lui faire mal dans l'acte lui-même. Au bout d'un moment, je sentis qu'elle commençait à avoir besoin de respirer alors je la relâchai en riant. Dix minutes plus tard, les filles emmenèrent Bella en ville car il était déjà 15heures et elles voulaient rester jusqu'à la fermeture. Dès qu'elles furent parties, Emmett décida de leur faire des farces. Il nous dit de ne pas prendre de décisions car sinon Alice le verrait. Amusé, je plaçai un seau d'un froide pour Bella qui rentrerait sûrement la première. Au moment où elle poussera la porte, le seau glacé lui tombera sur la tête. Rosalie ayant laissé son sac à main Emmett s'en empara et mit du ketchup dedans.

-Chaque fois qu'elle revient, la première chose qu'elle fait, c'est se regarder dans son mini miroir m'expliqua-t-il.

Jasper dit qu'au moment où Alice rentrera dans la maison, il serra caché derrière le meuble à l'entrée et lui giclera de l'huile dessus ce qui, même si elle était un vampire, la ferait glisser. Enfin pour passer le temps, je mis un dvd dans le lecteur. Dracula. Du coup nous passâmes la soirée à rigoler comme des baleines. Vers 19h30 on entendit les filles arriver. La clé de Bella rentra dans la serrure et tourna. Puis on entendit la porte s'ouvrir et un 'splash' suivit du hurlement de Bella. Rosalie entra en courant dans la pièce et éclata de rire en voyant Bella trempée jusqu'aux os. Puis elle plongea sa main dans son sac à main et hurla après avoir sentis quelque chose de visqueux sur sa main. Elle lâcha son sac qui se renversa sur elle. Du coup elle était couverte de ketchup. Pendant ce temps Alice venait de glisser en envoyant valser vases, fleurs et pleins d'autres choses. Le vase en cristal s'envola et atterrit sur sa tête. Elle avait un air totalement ahuri sur le visage. Tous les hommes présents éclatèrent de rire devant la tête que faisaient les trois jeunes femmes. Bella avait tellement froid qu'elle claquait des dents. Alice se frottait les fesses et Rosalie cherchait quelque chose pour s'essuyer. Nous redoublâmes de rire devant ce spectacle. Les trois filles mortes de rage se tournèrent vers nous comprenant enfin se qui venait de se passer. Je crois que je n'avais jamais vu Bella aussi folle de rage de toute ma vie. Elle enleva ses chaussures remplies d'eau et me les balança à la figure. Je riais tellement que je ne parvins pas à les esquiver et me les prit de plein fouet ce qui coupa court à mes rires. Je la regardais surpris par sa violence mais elle ne me regardait plus.

-Venez vous deux dit-elle à Alice et Rosalie, nous allons nous changer.

Nous nous regardâmes surpris. Nous ne pensions pas qu'elles allaient le prendre de cette façon là. Surtout pas Bella. Elles prirent leurs clics et leurs clacs et montèrent dans la chambre de Bella. De la où nous étions nous entendions tout ce qu'elles se disaient.

-Heureusement que j'avais acheté des vêtements parce que vous m'imaginez sortir d'ici couverte de ketchup ? demanda Rosalie.

-Jasper va me le payer cher ! Dit Alice encore folle de rage. Des vêtements tout neufs complètement gâchés !

-Je décide de les punir suggéra Rosalie. Moi je ne montrerais pas mes nouveaux sous-vêtements à Emmett.

-Moi je ne montrerais rien à Jasper ! Encore moins la minirobe rouge ! décida Alice. (Jasper grimaça)

-Toi Bella reprit-elle, tu ne montres rien de tous les habits super sexy qu'on t'a acheté d'accord ? Et comme tu as eu la pire farce tu peux choisir autre chose aussi.

-Tiens j'ai une idée dit Bella. La dernière fois que j'étais en colère contre lui, je ne lui ai pas parlé pendant un bon bout de temps. Il a failli devenir fou ! Rigola-t-elle.

-Tiens c'est une bonne idée ça s'exclamèrent Alice et Rosalie.

-C'est ce qu'on va faire toutes les trois ! S'exclama ensuite Rosalie. Mais au fait, et Edward ?

-Je ne sais pas dit Alice.

-Apparemment il n'a pas participé à la fête dit Bella pensive. Rien que pour ça il mérite qu'on lui parle non ?

-Tu as raison intervint Rose. Lui ne fera pas partie de la punition ! Ah j'ai encore une idée. Venez rapprochez vous, je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'ils nous entendent.

Du coup on n'entendit plus rien. Puis les trois filles éclatèrent de rire. Je regardais les trois autres garçons qui avaient l'air aussi inquiets que moi. Environ 20minutes plus tard, les trois filles descendirent plus belles que jamais. Elles s'étaient remaquillées et recoiffées. Elles avaient aussi changé d'habits.

- Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais moi j'ai faim ! dit Bella en se dirigeant vers la cuisine sans même nous jeter un seul regard. Les deux autres la suivirent et elles fermèrent la porte de la cuisine. Bientôt une odeur de spaghettis envahi la maison. Alice et Rosalie racontaient des choses à Bella qui écoutait en mangeant. Quand elle eût fini, elles sortirent toutes les trois et prirent la direction de la porte. Avant qu'elles puissent l'ouvrir Emmett et Jasper bloquaient la porte. Elles les toisèrent un moment puis Jasper demanda :

-Je peux savoir où vous comptez aller comme ça ?

-Dans un cabaret très cher répondit Alice.

-Quoi ?! Il n'en est pas question ! Dirent les garçons et moi-même. Je me levai à vitesse vampirique et allai me planter devant la porte avec Emmett et Jasper.

-Ah bon et pourquoi ça demanda Rosalie d'un air de défit.

-Rose, Alice, Bella, vous avez perdu la tête ! dit Jasper.

-Nos têtes vont très bien merci beaucoup dit Bella. Je regardai les deux garçons et leurs transmit un message silencieux. Ils comprirent tout de suite. Je m'approchai de Bella en grognant légèrement et les deux autres firent de même. Alice s'enfuit en courant avec Jasper à ses trousses pendant qu'Emmett faisait pareil avec sa femme. Bella recula de quelques pas avant de heurter le canapé. Le temps qu'elle se retourne pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, je lui avais déjà sauté dessus et nous tombâmes à la renverse sur le canapé moi au dessus d'elle. Jasper avait attrapé Alice et la bloquai par terre tandis qu'Emmett plaquai Rosalie contre le mur. D'un même mouvement nous emprisonnâmes leurs mains dans une des notre, et nous commençâmes à les chatouiller. On n'entendit bientôt plus que des rires hystériques de la part des filles qui essayaient de se libérer.

-D'accord… D'accord… C'est bon…Je… Te pardonnes ! dit Bella entre deux spasmes. Apparemment les deux autres avaient capitulé aussi et se faisaient embrasser. Emmett avait d'ailleurs comme moi, l'habitude de passer sa main sous le t-shirt de sa bien-aimée. Edward lui était littéralement mort de rire devant ce spectacle. Il regarda Bella et quand leurs regards se croisèrent elle rougit comme une pivoine. Alors pour capter son attention, je caressai sa jambe du mollet jusqu'au dessus de la cuisse. Je la sentis frissonner à mon contact et plongeai mon visage dans son cou et comme d'habitude je respirais avidement. Ma main remonta jusqu'à sa poitrine et je l'embrassai, avide de ses lèvres. Surprise par ma fougue, elle sursauta quand ma main se posa sur sa poitrine. Elle me regarda légèrement fâchée et me mimant : 'Calme-toi'. Elle avait raison, si je continuais j'allais avoir du mal à garder mon self contrôle. Je me rassis convenablement et elle se rhabilla discrètement, car notre partie de chatouilles l'avait un peu déshabillée. Nous passâmes un bon moment à discuter encore, et pour finir, ils décrétèrent qu'il était temps qu'ils rentrent chez eux car Bella commençais à être fatiguée.

-Nous avons aussi une maison de vacances à Seattle dit Alice à Bella, je crois que maintenant que nous vous avons rencontrés nous allons nous installer par ici pour les vacances. Comme ça nous pourrons nous voir tous les jours pendant les vacances du moins. Si ça ne dérange pas demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers moi. Je sus alors, qu'elle avait deviné l'envie frénétique que j'avais de vouloir rester seuls avec Bella maintenant que le soir était venu.

-Bien sûr que non m'exclamai-je. C'est une bonne idée comme ça Bella ne sera pas toute seule quand j'irai travailler. Avec ce vampire qui rôde je suis plutôt inquiet avouai-je. Bella étouffa un bâillement et s'appuya sur moi pour me montrer qu'elle était fatiguée. Alice se dépêcha de prendre congé avec sa famille en me disant qu'elle viendrait voir Bella le lendemain. J'acquiesçai avec un sourire avant de fermer la porte et de porter Bella jusqu'à notre lit.

PDV de Bella :

Il me posa sur le lit et entreprit d'enlever mes chaussures et mes collants couleurs peau pour ensuite les jeter à l'autre bout de la chambre. Ce soir il avait été particulièrement… excité. Il m'avait léché le cou. Il était même allé jusqu'à me caresser la jambe et mettre sa main sur mon sein gauche. Je l'avais surpris deux fois entrain de lancer des regards étranges à Edward. Je n'avais pas trop compris ce que ça voulait dire alors j'ai laissé tomber. J'allais me relever pour aller enfiler mon pyjama quand Tristan me repoussa doucement avant de plonger ses yeux brillant dans les miens :

-Laisse-moi faire tu veux bien ? Je hochai la tête intriguée par sa voix sensuelle. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait. Il alla jusqu'à mon armoire et choisit une robe de chambre assez courte que je venais d'acheter avec Alice et Rosalie assez sexy. Il revient vers moi et voulu me dégrafer ma jupe mais je l'en empêchai parce que je trouvais cela gênant. Il eut l'air déçu mais je l'embrassai à la commissure des lèvres en lui disant que je revenais tout de suite. Il me sourit et s'allongea sur le lit en m'attendant. Je me démaquillais et enfilai ma robe de chambre puis rentrai à nouveau dans la chambre. Au moment où il me vit, il commença à me détailler de haut en bas. Puis ses prunelles de feux fixèrent les miennes et ravageant mon cœur au passage. La seconde d'après je me retrouvai couchée dans la même position qu'un peu plus tôt dans la soirée avec lui au dessus de moi. J'étais perdue et je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Mais il prononça ces mots :

-Je ne pourrais pas attendre Bella. Je ne peux et ne veux plus attendre me susurra-t-il à l'oreille. Alors ses mots et ses gestes prirent tout leur sens. Il avait dit dès le début de notre relation qu'on ne coucherait pas ensemble avant que je ne sois transformée. Mais là il venait de dire qu'il ne voulait plus attendre. Ça Voulait dire que…

-Je te veux Bella me dit-il sensuellement, ici et maintenant.

Sur ce, il m'embrassa fougueusement et caressa mon ventre d'une main tandis que l'autre retenait mes mains au dessus de ma tête pour m'empêcher de bouger. Je n'étais pas à l'aise et je n'arrivais pas à me réjouir du fait qu'il ait changé d'avis. Je ne savais pas si j'étais prête pour cela. Voyant que j'étais tendue, il me murmura à l'oreille :

-Laisses-toi faire Bella, je ne vais pas te mordre et ça ne te fera pas mal dit-il avec des accents envoûtants. Et sans savoir ce que je faisais je me laissai faire avec plaisir. Je me rendis alors compte qu'il avait utilisé son pouvoir sur moi sans que je m'en aperçoive. Peu à peu je le sentis perdre le contrôle qu'il avait eu jusqu'à présent. Il essayait de toutes ses forces de se retenir mais apparemment il n'y arrivait pas trop car je le sentais devenir de plus en plus brutal et sauvage. Il se déshabilla et commença à essayer de m'enlever ma robe de nuit mais je l'interrompis en le repoussant doucement car il commençait à m'effrayer. Il me regarda mécontent d'avoir été interrompu puis il me regarda dans les yeux. Je crois que ce qu'il y vit le calma car il me murmura :

-Je suis désolé Bella. Pardonne-moi s'il te plaît dit-il en me serrant contre lui. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas repoussé avant ?

-Parce qu'avant tu utilisais ton pouvoir sur moi je te signale lui dis-je.

Il me regarda étonné.

-Ah bon ? Tu es sûre ? Je n'ai pas fait exprès pourtant me dit-il encore plus étonné.

-Justement tu perds les pédales là ! A tel point que tu as même perdu le contrôle de ton pouvoir m'énervai-je.

-Si tu t'étais laissé faire on ne serait pas entrain de se disputer ! S'énerva-t-il à son tour.

-Peut-être pas mais tu serais entrain de me violer en ce moment !

-Comment tu peux dire une chose pareille !?

-C'est la vérité tu le sais très bien !

-…

Me rendant soudain compte qu'il était à califourchon sur moi, je le repoussais de côté.

-Rhabille-toi s'il te plaît demandai-je en soupirant. Je le sentis se lever s'habiller et sortir en claquant la porte. Il descendit rageusement les escaliers prit ses clés et claqua également la porte d'entrée. Je me couchais et des larmes silencieuses se mirent à couler sur mes joues. Pour finir la fatigue l'emporta et je sombrais dans un sommeil sans rêves.

PDV de Tristan :

Madame croyait que j'avais perdu le contrôle ! Et puis quoi encore ? J'étais tout à fait conscient de mes actes. Ce n'était pas ma faute si elle m'avait excité. Bon j'avoue que j'avais peut-être été un peu sauvage vers la fin mais bon. Elle aurait bien pu supporter un peu. Je me dirigeai en voiture vers mon bâtiment où je travaillais. J'étais le patron d'une société qui aidait toutes sortes de vampires avec toutes sortes de problèmes. Quand je pénétrais dans le hall d'entrée Loïc m'attendait déjà. C'était le directeur adjoint en quelque sorte et il avait un pouvoir assez pratique : il voyait à l'avance les vampires qui nous cherchaient pour qu'on puisse ce préparer pour quand le client viendra nous chercher pour l'aider. Mais c'était aussi une sorte de mafia du monde des vampires. Moins puissante que les Volturis, mais puissante comme même. Mais ça Bella ne le savait pas.

-Alors patron, comment ça va ? me demanda-t-il.

-ça pourrait aller mieux dis-je.

-Il y a un problème avec ta femme ? demanda-t-il encore.

-Oui mais je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'est pas ma femme.

-Peut-être pas encore mais bientôt !

Je soupirais.

-Vous avez l'air vachement en colère il y a eu un problème hein ? Avec votre copine ?

-Oui.

-C'est à propos de la demande en mariage ?

-Il n'y a pas de demande en mariage pour l'instant je te dis.

-Alors c'est à cause de relation sexuelles n'es-ce pas ? affirma-t-il malicieux. Je hochai la tête ; il était vraiment perspicace. Il s'était aussi mis dans la tête que j'allais demander Bella en mariage. J'y avais pensé un moment mais je voulais attendre encore un moment car ça ne faisait pas longtemps que nous étions ensembles.

-Ah je vois. Elle n'a pas voulu pratiquer comme on dit.

-Non elle a dit que je perdais le contrôle de moi-même et que j'ai essayé de la forcer !

-Et… C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il.

-Peut-être un peu répondis-je hésitant.

-Alors il faut la laisser s'habituer à l'idée.

-Si tu le dis.

-Et surtout la prochaine fois, sois plus calme et plus doux. Les femmes humaines comme vampires aiment ça. Surtout que maintenant vous habitez ensemble. Multiplie les compliments et les caresses sans pousser trop loin. Apporte-lui des fleurs par exemple me conseilla-t-il. Je l'adorais. C'est à cause de ce genre de choses que nous étions meilleurs amis.

-Au fait lança-t-il, c'est quand que je vais la rencontrer ta copine ?

-Je ne sais pas, tu n'as qu'à passer chez moi demain. Elle va sans doute passer la journée avec Alice alors elle sera plus belle encore que d'habitude.

-Elle est comment ?

-Elle a de grands yeux chocolat très profonds, des cheveux acajou brillants qui lui arrivent au milieu du dos et un corps très attirant. Quand elle deviendra vampire, je suis sûr que ce sera une des plus belles vampires du monde.

-Oh là là ! Elle m'a l'air très attirante ton humaine dis-moi. Fais gaffe, ces temps-cis je m'intéresse beaucoup aux humaines et la tienne m'a l'air très sexy.

-Elle l'est mais tu n'as pas intérêt à la toucher !

-Demain donc conclut-il.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

-Bella réveille-toi me dit Alice en me secouant. Je dois t'emmener dans pleins d'endroits différents aujourd'hui. En plus il faut que je t'apprenne quelques trucs. Rosalie viendra plus tard.

-Laisse-moi dormir grognai-je en mettant l'oreiller sur ma tête.

Elle me l'arracha des mains puis tira la couverture d'un coup sec. Je me redressai d'un bon à cause du froid.

-Alice !!

Mais elle était entrain de me détailler un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

-Oh je vois que tu étais occupée cette nuit. C'est pour ça que Tristan voulait qu'on s'en aille.

-Dis-moi dit-elle en me regardant curieuse, c'était bien ?

-Non…

-Hein ? Comment ça s'étonna-t-elle.

-On l'a pas fait tu sais dis-je.

-Pourtant j'avais entrevu quelque chose dit-elle n'y comprenant plus rien.

-_Il_ le voulait mais je n'ai pas voulu.

-Raconte-moi tout me dit-elle compatissante en s'asseyant sur le lit en face de moi.

-Tout ce passait très bien avant quand il m'embrassait, mais maintenant il dérape souvent si tu vois ce que je veux dire par là, expliquai-je. Hier soir après que vous soyez partis, il a encore dérapé et d'un coup il s'est déshabillé. Ce n'est pas ça qui m'a dérangée en fait ; c'est plutôt le fait que quand il a vu que j'étais assez tendue, il a utilisé son pouvoir sur moi.

-Son pouvoir ? Quel pouvoir ?

-Il peut forcer les gens à faire ce qu'il veut…

-Ah je vois dit-elle mécontente.

-Ne lui en veut pas. Il ne s'en ait même pas rendu compte lui-même. Au fur et à mesure qu'il continuait, il devenait de plus en plus brutal. Pour finir je l'ai repoussé et il s'est énervé. Puis après s'être rhabillé, il est parti.

-Quel crétin grogna Alice. Il aurait pu être un peu plus délicat quand même !

-Je sais.

-Bon il faut que je me calme sinon je vais lui arracher la tête quand il rentrera. Elle respira un grand coup, puis se détendit doucement. Bon reprit-elle, on a plein de choses à faire. Tu mange et tu t'habilles puis je t'emmène chez le coiffeur, puis chez une esthéticienne et enfin on revient. Rosalie veut t'apprendre quelque chose de spécial.

-T'es folle tout ça coûte une fortune !

-Bella quand on vit pendant des siècles sans acheter autant de nourriture que vous les humains je te garantis qu'on peut très bien se permettre se genre de chose. En plus on va dire que c'est pour fêter notre nouvelle belle amitié.

Je souris.

-Bon d'accord.

Alice était un véritable tourbillon de joie, de bonne humeur et d'exubérance. La journée était passée tellement vite que j'en avais le tournis. On était déjà en plein après-midi et Rosalie venait d'arriver chez moi.

-On a remarqué que tu étais assez maladroite alors on va t'enseigner à marcher me dit Rosalie.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que c'est une bonne idée dis-je.

-Bien sûr que si répondit Alice.

Elles m'ont alors 'appris' à marcher. Au bout d'une heure et demie j'arrivais plus au moins à marcher gracieusement. Rosalie me regarda satisfaite.

-Pourquoi vous faites tout ça ?

Rose se retourna vers Alice :

-Tu ne lui as rien dit ?

-Dis quoi ? Demandai-je.

-En fait dit Alice, ton mari va amener quelques copains à lui ce soir et je tiens à ce que tu sois parfaite.

-Ah c'était pour ça alors. Le coiffeur, la maquilleuse et tout ça ?

-Oui mais pas seulement. On ne voulait pas te laisser ici à ruminer des pensées noires avoua Alice hésitante.

-Merci Alice. Merci Rose. Grâce à vous je n'arrive pas trop à me sentir triste trop longtemps.

Elles m'enlacèrent toutes les deux. Puis j'allais à la cuisine pour me préparer quelque chose à manger pendant qu'Alice et Rosalie me racontaient leurs vies ; comment elles étaient humaines, comment s'est passée leur transformations respectives. Puis vers 20h30, elles prirent congé en disant qu'il fallait qu'elles y aillent pour aider les autres à déménager et qu'en plus Tristan arriverait dans 15minutes au plus tard. Quand elles furent parties, je m'installais sur le canapé avec un livre. Plongée 

dans mon livre je n'avais pas entendu quelqu'un entrer. Aussi je sursautais brusquement quand des lèvres froides se posèrent sur mon cou et que des mains remontaient sur mon ventre.

-Bonsoir dis-je seulement à celui que je pensais être Tristan.

-Salut ma belle me dit une voix que je ne connaissais pas. Alors, plusieurs choses arrivèrent au même temps : Je vis Tristan grogner en descendant les escaliers. Pendant que moi je me relevais d'un bond laissant tomber mon livre et me retournais pour voir qui était l'homme qui m'avait touchée de la sorte. Je retrouvai en face d'un vampire aux yeux dorés et aux cheveux châtain clair qui souriait malicieusement. Il faut avouer qu'il était vraiment beau.

-Ouaouh souffla-t-il, elle est vraiment aussi délicieuse que tu l'avais dit. En plus elle est vraiment belle. J'adore surtout ses lèvres pleines et roses. Ça donne envie de les goûter dit-il en regardant ma bouche. Il me scrutait d'une telle manière que j'en fus gêné et que le rouge me monta aux joues. Aussitôt, Tristan était à mon côté, enlaçant possessivement ma taille.

-Je t'ai prévenu mais ne t'avise pas de refaire ça sinon t'es un homme mort dit ce dernier. Je ris doucement pendant que le vampire en face de moi souriait.

-Au fait je m'appelle Loïc dit-il en s'avançant et en me faisant la bise sur chaque joue.

-Bella enchantée dis-je alors.

-Bella tu peux venir une minute me demanda mon amant depuis la cuisine. Je me dirigeai alors vers la cuisine. Au moment où j'entrai, Tristan me prit dans ses bras et me dit :

-Je suis vraiment désolé pour hier mon cœur dit-il en utilisant ses talents de dragueur.

-Je ne t'en veux pas répondis-je charmée. Il sortit alors quelque chose qu'il cachait derrière son dos : c'était un bouquet de freesia et de lys. Vraiment joli. Je le regardais et l'embrassai avec passion et amour pendant qu'il enlaçait ma taille d'un bras et que sa main libre fourrageait dans me cheveux.

-Alors pour se soir… ? murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

-Quoi se soir ? Demandai-je.

-Tu veux bien qu'on essaye de nouveau demanda-t-il.

-Mais essayer de faire quoi ?

-Bah tu sais dit-il suggestif.

Je compris alors ce qu'il voulait dire. Je me tirais de son étreinte brusquement et le regardais en colère.

-Alors c'était pour ça tes fleurs et les excuses ? Demandais-je furieuse. Si c'est le cas tu peux te les garder dis-je ne lui lançant le bouquet dessus et en sortant de la cuisine. Je montais directement dans la chambre et claquai bien fort la porte pour lui faire comprendre ma colère.

PDV de Loïc :

Je vis Bella passer furax et monter dans sa chambre puis claquer la porte tellement fort que les murs en tremblèrent. Quel crétin ce Tristan ! Il n'a vraiment aucun tact avec les femmes. Il s'assit devant moi et se massa les tempes.

-Bon ok qu'es-ce que j'ai fait de mal cette fois ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je t'avais dit d'attendre que cette histoire passe un peu ! Pas de lui donner des fleurs et de tout de suite après lui redemander quelque chose qu'elle avait refusé la veille ! M'énervais-je.

-D'accord et maintenant, je fais quoi ? Demanda-t-il encore l'air perdu. Je soupirais.

-Vaut mieux que tu ailles t'excuser tout de suite si non elle va devenir encore plus rancunière !

-Pas question ! dit-il. J'ai ma fierté comme même !

-C'est sois tu laisses ta fierté de côté, sois tu oublie d'avoir ce que tu veux avant au moins un mois !

-Je préfère attendre dit-il fermement.

-Moi à ta place j'aurais laissé ma fierté de côté parce que, et là je te parle franchement, Bella m'a l'air d'être vraiment chaude au lit. T'as vu le corps qu'elle a ? A ta place beaucoup d'homme auraient déjà laissé leur fierté de côté pour une fille comme ça.

Il me grogna brièvement dessus, mais il savait que j'avais raison. Je décidais d'en rajouter une couche.

-En plus si tu continues d'être aussi insistant elle risque d'aller voir ailleurs !

A mes mots il se figea et je pus aisément lire la colère dans son regard.

-Non Bella n'est pas comme ça !

-Tu sais, des fois, même si ça ne fait pas partie du caractère d'une personne, des fois la volonté est moins forte que le reste et là je sais de quoi je parle !

-Alors dis-moi ce que je dois faire pour la garder seulement pour moi ?

-En premier va t'excuser auprès d'elle sinon c'est fichu !

Il eut une moue réticente mais céda et se leva. Je l'entendis rentrer dans la chambre et fermer la porte. Ensuite, je fis exprès de me concentrer sur la télévision pour ne pas les écouter.

PDV de Tristan :

Secouée de larmes, elle était allongée sur le lit sur le ventre. Mon cœur se brisa à cette vision et je fus immédiatement à côté d'elle la prenant dans mes bras. Je la berçais doucement d'avant en arrière.

-Quand tu es comme ça j'ai presque l'impression que tu m'aimes me dit-elle.

-Bella je t'aime ! Comment peux-tu en douter une seule seconde ?

-Ton attitude ne le montre vraiment pas répondit-elle.

-C'est plutôt toi qui ne m'aime pas contre-attaquai-je.

-Malgré ce que tu as essayé de me faire hier, je suis toujours là non ?

-Bella tu sais que je n'ai pas fait exprès !

-Même !

-Bon d'accord ! Mais alors pourquoi refuses-tu de me laisser te faire l'amour ? Je ne saisis tout simplement pas !

-T'es-tu demandé ne serait-ce qu'une fois si je me _sentais_ prête pour ça hein ?

-Non admis-je. Soudain quelque chose me fis sursauter.

-_Sentais ?_ Relevais-je. Elle rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

-Oui je me suis rendue compte qu'il allait bien falloir qu'on le fasse un jour alors pourquoi le retarder encore ? Dit-elle en se rapprochant de moi.

-Non Bella je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée dis-je en déglutissant car à cet instant elle était plus que séduisante.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Insista-t-elle encore. Tu en meurs d'envie alors pourquoi pas ? Dit-elle en se rapprochant encore de moi à tel point que ses lèvres n'étaient qu'à un centimètre des miennes et que sa poitrine touchait mon épaule nue (Il faisait tellement chaud qu'on pouvait se permettre de s'habiller n'importe comment mais heureusement le soleil ne se montrait pas). D'où lui venait cette subite sensualité ? Et cette envie ? Je ne comprenais pas. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Mais je savais que si elle continuait j'allais lui sauter dessus. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se force pour moi alors je me levai et me dirigeai vers la porte. J'allai l'ouvrir quand sa main se posa sur la mienne. Je me retournais (grossière erreur !) et ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Aussitôt j'en oubliais mes résolutions et l'enlaçais à la taille. Au fur et à mesure que notre baiser se prolongeait, je la sentais devenir plus détendue contrairement à la dernière fois. Mes mains descendirent toutes seules vers ses fesses. Quand je me rendis compte de ce que j'étais entrain de faire, je retirais mes mains tout de suite et la regardais pour voir si elle ne m'en voulait pas. Elle me regarda en souriant puis m'embrassa à nouveau en remettant mes mains là où elles étaient une minute plus tôt. Alors les choses se firent toutes seules. (Attention aux âmes sensibles !! Mdr) Je l'allongeais sur le lit toujours en l'embrassant et cette fois ce fut elle qui enleva mon T-shirt tandis que je lui ôtais le sien. Puis je lui retirais sa jupe. Je ne pus m'empêcher de reluquer son corps pendant un bon moment. Il était encore plus beau que ce que j'avais imaginé. Quand nous fûmes tous deux nus, je laissais de nouveau mon regard glisser sur son corps. Elle avait une peau pâle qui donnait l'impression qu'elle était faite en porcelaine. Bella s'était toujours considéré comme une fille plate, banale et sans forme. A tel point que s'en était ironique. Elle était tout le contraire de ce qu'elle pensait. Elle avait un corps superbe. Ça personne ne pouvait le contredire. Des seins pas trop petits mais pas trop gros non plus, un visage en forme de cœur, des lèvres pleines et rose, une taille de guêpe, de jolies fesses (désolé mais je suis un homme !), et de belles et longues jambes fines. Tout en elle était finesse et douceur. Je léchais le contour de ses lèvres parfaites la faisant frissonner de plaisir, puis je descendis à la basse du cou. Elle frissonna encore au contact de ma langue froide mais je ne m'arrêtais pas pour autant. Je continuais à la lécher jusqu'à sa poitrine et m'arrêtais un moment pour voir la tête qu'elle faisait pour me renseigner si elle aimait ou pas. Elle se mordait les lèvres et ouvrit les yeux. Elle se demandait sans 

doute pourquoi je ne continuais pas. Je lisais dans ses yeux magnifiques tout l'amour et le désir qu'elle me portait. Alors je repris là où je m'étais arrêté. Descendant le long de son ventre j'introduis ma langue dans son nombril. Après un moment, j'allais descendre plus bas que son ventre mais elle me remonta jusqu'à elle une lueur réprobatrice dans le regard. J'oubliais que pour elle c'était sa première fois. Alors que moi, comme j'avais plus de 500ans, j'avais eu plus d'amantes que n'importe quel homme et que certaines aimaient faire des choses plus… chaudes dirons-nous. Je lui léchais le lobe de l'oreille et murmurais :

-Tu n'as jamais fait ce genre de choses n'es-ce pas ?

Elle secoua la tête en signe de négation.

-Alors essaie au moins.

Elle me regardait avec un mélange de dégoût et d'hésitation alors je décidais de ne pas insister maintenant. Peut-être que la prochaine fois elle sera plus consentante. Je lui souris pour lui montrer que je ne lui en voulais pas. Après l'avoir embrassée de toutes parts, j'allais entrer en elle enfin quand un vacarme venant du bas nous fit sursauter. En grognant, je me levai et enfilai un peignoir noir et lançait le sien à Bella qui l'enfila à la hâte. J'ouvris la porte à la volée et arrivais en moins d'une seconde en bas. Il y avait tout un groupe de mes vampires qui discutaient. Il y avait Loïc, Nathan, Quentin et Timothée.

-Urgence me dit ce dernier.

-Je vois que vous vous êtes réconciliés dit Loïc avec un sourire.

-Ah oui c'est vrai ! Dit Quentin. Maintenant tu habites avec ton petit sucre ! (Ils avaient tous une manière différente d'appeler Bella) Où est-elle ?

-Elle va descendre d'une minute à l'autre alors dis-moi vite ce qui se passe le pressais-je.

-Il commence à y avoir une petite guerre au nord du pays. Il serait également possible qu'elle remonte jusqu'ici m'expliqua Nathan. Si elle arrive ici il y aura de gros problèmes. Les Volturis risquent de débarquer et pourraient chercher à savoir qui habite les environs. Ils nous trouveraient sans problèmes. Et ta belle petite humaine aussi.

Je sursautais.

-Nous prenons le jet vers trois heures me dit Loïc. Fais en sorte que ta copine dorme au moment où tu partiras. Laisse-lui un mot comme ça elle ne pourra pas poser de questions. Occupe-toi d'elle et je m'occupe du reste pour toi. Je passerai te prendre vers 2h30.

-Ok on y va déclara Loïc aux autres.

- Hey ce n'est pas juste ! Grogna Timothée. Tu es le seul à avoir vu Bella. On veut la voir aussi !

A ce moment Bella descendit les escaliers plus belle et sexy que jamais.

-C'était quoi ce bruit ? Demanda-t-elle.

Quentin et Nathan la sifflèrent tandis que Timothée la regardait de haut en bas comme l'avait fait Edward. Je la pris dans mes bras tandis qu'elle rougissait violemment. Je lui présentais le groupe rapidement.

-On vous a dérangés ? demanda innocemment Loïc.

Bella allait ouvrir la bouche mais je la coupais.

-Oui on était sur le point de faire l'amour si tu veux savoir lui dis-je méchamment.

-Tristan me réprimanda Bella avec une claque sur l'épaule alors qu'elle rougissait encore plus. Tous les hommes présents éclatèrent de rire devant sa gêne. Je décidai de la gêner encore plus.

-Mmmh Bella murmurai-je à son oreille, je te veux. Elle rougit encore un peu plus et me lança un regard assassin tandis que Quentin, Nathan, Timothée et Loïc se retenaient d'éclater de rire. D'un coup je la plaquai contre le mur derrière elle en montant sa jambe contre moi. Et d'une voix théâtrale je dis :

-Oh ma chérie tant d'année de passion !! Puis je l'embrassai fougueusement. Elle me repoussa et dit :

-Ma parole tu es devenu fou !

-Tu ne sais pas à quel point ! Lui répondis-je. Un sourire amusé apparut sur ses lèvres et j'utilisais mon pouvoir sur elle :

-Allez ! Dis au revoir à tout le monde et va m'attendre dans la chambre. Le temps de les mettre dehors et je te rejoins. Elle sourit et les 4 autres vampires rigolèrent. Après avoir fait une bise à chacun d'entre eux elle repassa devant moi. Je ne pus m'en empêcher alors je lui passai la main sur le derrière. Elle me tira la langue et disparut dans les escaliers puis ferma la porte de la chambre sur elle. Je me retournai vers mes amis qui souriaient à cause de notre petit manège.

-ça à l'air de bien rouler vous deux fit remarquer Tim.

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire dit Loïc.

-La ferme lui dis-je. Bon maintenant dégagez ! J'ai plus que quelques heures avec elle alors je tiens à en profiter !

-T'as intérêt sinon ce serait du gaspillage dit Nathan.

Quand ils furent partis, je filais rejoindre mon ange dans notre chambre. Elle avait les yeux fermés et ne portait rien à part la couverture sur elle. Enlevant mon peignoir, je me glissai à côté d'elle. Je comptai bien reprendre la où nous nous étions arrêtés. Je passais ma main sur son ventre et elle sembla comprendre ce que je voulais. Du coup je me remis sur elle et recommençais mes baiser pour l'enflammer à nouveau. Bientôt je rentrais en elle et elle se mit à gémir. Un frisson de plaisir intense me parcouru tout entier et nous fîmes l'amour pendant un bon bout de temps. Quand nous eûmes terminé, elle s'endormit épuisée. Je caressais son visage et lui murmurais des milliers de Je t'aime'. Elle soupira dans son sommeil et murmura mon prénom. J'adorais ça. Elle marmonna d'autres choses que je n'arrivai pas à comprendre. L'heure de mon départ approchai et je me rendis compte que je ne pouvais pas la laisser toutes seule à la maison. J'étais étrangement inquiet. Alors une heure avant mon départ, j'appelais chez les Cullen.

-Allô répondit Edward.

-Salut Edward.

-Ah c'est toi ! Je me demandais bien qui pouvait nous appeler à cette heure-ci.

-Désolé mais c'est urgent.

-Oui qui a-t-il ?

-J'ai une urgence dans mon travail qui nécessite un voyage dans le nord. Mais je ne peux me résoudre à y aller en laissant Bella seule ici. Es-ce que ça ennuierai l''un de vous de venir là pour la surveiller ? Je ne serais pas très tranquille sinon.

-Bien sûr ! Les autres étant occupés, je peux venir tout de suite. Alice et les autres ne peuvent pas venir car ils n'ont pas fini leurs cartons pour le déménagement. Je peux être chez toi dans une demi-heure. Ça te va ? Demanda-t-il. Je sais que tu préfèrerais que ce soit une fille qui la surveille à ma place mais elles ne peuvent vraiment pas.

-ça ira dis-je néanmoins un peu inquiet mais pour une autre raison cette fois-ci.

-D'accord alors à tout à l'heure dit-il en raccrochant. Je n'étais pas trop rassuré mais je n'avais pas trop le choix. C'était ça ou laisser Bella seule pendant environ trois jours. Mais le fait que ce soit Edward qui garde Bella ne me plaisait pas. Je n'aimais pas la manière dont il la regardait, dont il lui parlait ou dont il lui disait au revoir. Tout en lui avait le pouvoir de la séduire… Non ! Il fallait que je fasse confiance à Bella. Elle m'aimait, je l'aimais et ça sera toujours pareil. Je remontais auprès de ma bien-aimée en attendant Edward. Exactement 30 minutes plus tard il entra dans la chambre après avoir toqué. Je lui expliquais des choses sur Bella en lui disant qu'il fasse attention parce qu'elle était très maladroite. Il me rassura ensuite en me disant que tout irai bien et que je n'avais pas à m'en faire. C'est peut-être moi qui ai imaginé le double sens de cette phrase. Loïc étant arrivé j'embrassai Bella dans son sommeil et lui laissais un mot contenant de vagues explications sur mon voyage. Elle sera furieuse mais je ne pense pas qu'elle m'en voudra beaucoup. Trois jours sans elle allaient être un véritable supplice mais je n'avais pas trop le choix. Je rejoignis Loïc dans sa voiture et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'aéroport où nous attendait notre jet.

PDV de Bella :

Quand j'ouvris les yeux le matin, j'étais seule dans le lit. C'était étrange, d'habitude Tristan était toujours la à mon réveil. Je regardais la chambre et vis une ombre assise sur le canapé à côté de la bibliothèque.

-C'est moi dit la voix d'Edward.

-Edward ?! Qu'es-ce que tu fais ici ? Lui dis-je en m'enroulant dans la couverture.

-Je suis chargé de ta garde me dit-il vaguement moqueur.

-Où est Tristan ?

-Tiens dit-il alors en me tendant un morceau de papier que j'ouvris. Je parcourus rapidement la lettre :

_Bella,_

_J'ai eu une urgence au travail et j'ai du aller dans le nord._

_Ne t'inquiète pas tu ne seras pas seule, Edward et les Cullen seront avec toi._

_Quant à moi je reviens dans environ trois jours._

_Veille bien sur mon cœur._

_Je t'aime,_

_Tristan._

_P.S. : Cette une a été formidable ! Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être aussi coquine !_

Je rougis quand je lus les deux dernières phrases. J'étais en colère aussi. Comment avait-il pu partir comme ça trois jours à l'autre bout du pays sans même me prévenir normalement. En attendant j'étais aussi folle d'inquiétude. Quel était ce problème tellement important pour qu'il doive se déplacer lui-même ? Était-ce un problème aussi grave que ça ?

-Bella me dit Edward, Alice va passer te voir dans l'après-midi quand elle aura fini de déménager les affaires avec les autres.

-Mais ça ne t'embête pas de devoir rester ici avec moi tout la journée ?

-Non au contraire. D'ailleurs c'est moi qui me suis proposé pour venir dit-il en me souriant.

Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ?

-En attendant reprit-il, tu ferais mieux de t'habiller. Ensuite tu descendras déjeuner. Tout est déjà prêt.

Je rougis puis quand il fut parti je filais sous la douche. Je n'arrêtai pas de me rappeler les événements de la veille. C'avait été ma première fois. Lui il était habitué. S'il avait écrit cela es-ce que ça voulais dire qu'il avait aimé ? Je finis par sortir de la douche et m'habillais, puis je descendis en bas dans la salle à manger. Edward avait mis plein de choses plus délicieuses les unes que les autres sur la table avec un chocolat chaud et des croissants. Il regardait la télé assis sur le canapé et se retourna mon arrivée et me fis un sourire éblouissant pendant que ses yeux devenaient de la lave en fusion. Ma respiration se coupa un instant devant tant de beauté. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il me faisait un tel effet. Tristan était aussi beau que lui sauf qu'il avait les cheveux noirs. Je ne comprenais pas non plus pourquoi il faisait ce genre de choses. Il avait fait pareil il y a deux jours.

-Tu as l'air tendue me fit-il remarquer. Es-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Je suis assez en colère contre Tristan expliquais-je. C'est vrai quoi ! Il part à l'autre bout du pays et ne prend même pas la peine de me le dire correctement. Au lieu de ça il me donne de vagues explications sur un vulgaire bout de papier !

Edward sourit un moment amusé par ma colère, puis il reprit son sérieux et dit :

-Ne sois pas trop sévère avec lui. C'était vraiment une urgence et il était vraiment désespéré à l'idée de te laisser seule. Avec moi qui plus est ! Ajouta-t-il plus doucement.

-Pourquoi ne voudrait-il pas que tu restes avec moi ?

Il me regarda et me fit un sourire éblouissant doublé d'un air innocent auquel je ne me fiais pas puis répondit :

-Je n'en sais rien… Va savoir !

Je laissais tomber et m'assis pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. Quand j'eus fini, je mis tout dans le lave-vaisselle puis me tournais vers Edward qui faisait semblant de regarder la télévision. Je dis bien semblant car il n'arrêtait pas de se tourner vers moi comme s'il allait dire quelque chose mais se retenait. Ça me frustrait un peu mais bon.

-à quelle heure vient Alice ? Demandai-je.

-Pourquoi tu t'ennuies avec moi ? Demanda-t-il taquin.

-Juste pour savoir, éludai-je. Il me sourit puis dit.

-Je n'en sais rien. Quand elle aura fini le déménagement sans doute. En attendant, on va aller se promener d'accord ?

-D'accord dis-je.

Après m'être convenablement habillée et coiffée, je suivis Edward dans sa voiture et nous partîmes nous promener. Il m'emmena dans quelques magasins (sans doute pour me faire plaisir), puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers un parc magnifique que je n'avais jamais vu. Nous nous assîmes sur un banc (les gens nous regardaient bizarrement mais il n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte) où il me raconta sa vie. Il commença ensuite à me poser des questions sur ma vie, me poussant à me livrer sans retenue. Je me demandais ce qui pouvait l'intéresser de la sorte dans ma pauvre vie d'humaine. Je regardais alors un monsieur qui vendait des boissons, juste pour me distraire un peu. Croyant que c'était parce que j'avais soif il se leva et se dirigea vers le stand. Quelques secondes après qu'il se soit levé, je sentis une main se poser sur mes épaules et une autre sur ma cuisse.

-Alors bébé, me dit une voix masculine, tu t'es fait abandonnée par ton petit copain.

-C'est pas mon copain dis-je en me dégageant et en me levant. Une main m'attrapa par le poignet et me fis faire volte-face.

-Ah t'es libre alors ? Me demanda un homme d'environ 19 ans avec deux de ses copains sans doute. J'ai pas à m'inquiéter dans ce cas. Viens avec moi s'il te plaît, j'ai pas envie de devoir user de la force compris ?

J'étais terrorisée et je regardais aux alentours, mais comme par hasard il n'y avait personne et Edward n'était toujours pas de retour.

-ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de t'enfuir ou de crier, personne ne t'entendras me dit l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Tout d'un coup, on me donna un coup sur la tête et je sombrais.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais allongée par terre dans un entrepôt abandonné je crois. Je me relevais doucement car j'avais encore la tête qui tournait.

-Tu t'es enfin réveillée ! Dit la voix de l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Je l'entendis se lever et s'approcher. Arrivé à côté de moi, il s'agenouilla pour être à ma hauteur.

-Tu sais que tu es très belle ?

Je voulus reculer mais il m'attrapa par la nuque et m'approcha encore plus de lui. Il posa ses lèvres sur mon cou.

-Oui tu es vraiment délicieuse. C'est pour ça que je t'ai enlevée m'expliqua-t-il. Tu vas rester avec moi dorénavant.

- Non mais ça ne va pas ? Dis-je enfin consciente de ses paroles. Je ne veux pas rester ici !

-Pourtant tu n'as pas le choix ! Soudain il me plaqua durement pas terre et se mit à califourchon sur moi. Il m'enleva mon t-shirt avant de caresser mes seins. Je me débattis violemment mais rien n'y faisait. Il passa ensuite la main sous ma jupe puis dans ma culotte et pénétra ses doigts en moi. La douleur qui s'en suivit me fit hurler. Tout à coup, son corps fut hissé du mien à une vitesse incroyable et lancé contre le mur. La seconde d'après j'étais dans les bras d'Edward secouée de sanglots.

-Chut Bella, chut c'est fini maintenant pardonne-moi. Il me couvrit avec mon t-shirt et me posa par terre. Regardant autour de nous je vis que l'homme aux cheveux noirs n'était plus seul ; en effet, maintenant ils étaient cinq.

-Tu fais moins le malin maintenant n'es-ce pas connard ! Dit l'homme qui m'avait agressée. Si tu nous la laisse et que tu te casses on te laisse en vie dit-il en me désignant.

-Tu vas payer ce que tu as fait à ma Bella dit Edward tremblant de fureur. Les cinq autres rigolèrent.

-Qu'es-ce que tu vas faire ? T'es seul face à nous cinq tu crois faire le poids ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Edward était déjà devant lui aussi figé qu'un roc et le soulevait d'une main par le col.

-Tu disais ? Demanda-t-il. Sa fureur était telle qu'il lui brisa le cou et le jeta à l'autre bout de la salle. Les autres se mirent à crier et à essayer de s'enfuir mais il bloqua la porte. Il allait s'avancer vers un des quatre qui restaient mais je l'en empêchais.

-Edward arrête ne le tue pas s'il te plaît, tu me fais peur ! Dis-je en pleurant. Il se retrouva aussitôt à mes côtés en me prenant dans ses bras comme un bambin. Un des hommes hurla :

-Putain t'es quoi toi ?

-Moi ? Répondit Edward, juste un vampire. Puis après leur avoir fait une bonne frousse il donna un coup de poing dans le mur (sans doute pour leur faire encore plus peur) et fila. Sa vitesse pouvait sûrement rivaliser avec celle de mon amant, qui je le précise, était vraiment, vraiment très rapide.

PDV d'Edward :

Nous arrivâmes chez elle en un clin d'œil. Elle était toujours aussi tremblante et j'étais toujours aussi énervé ; mais je ne l'étais pas seulement contre l'ordure qui lui avait fait cela, je l'étais également contre moi-même. Je n'aurais jamais du la laisser seule ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Bella était trop belle et trop désirable pour cela. Elle était douce et pure. Pour cela elle avait même percé (un peu mais comme même) la carapace de Rosalie. Je la sentais trembler et sangloter contre moi. Je m'assis sur le canapé toujours en la berçant doucement et elle finit par s'endormir. Au moment où j'avais voulu la poser sur le canapé (elle allait geler si elle restait dans mes bras), elle s'était agrippée à moi 

de toutes ses forces en murmurant « Non, non ». Cette réaction m'avait à la fois surpris et fait plaisir. Je ne pouvais pas lire ses pensées alors elle me fascinait totalement. En plus elle était tellement belle. Passer trois jours seul avec elle serait le paradis sur terre. Je savais qu'elle ne pensait qu'à Tristan mais je l'aimais trop pour m'en soucier. Je la voulais pour elle tout simplement. Je me fichais complètement de ce crétin de Tristan. Je la regardais dormir dans mes bras. Alice allait arriver avec Carlisle et peut-être quelques autres personnes. Bella soupira dans son sommeil. Je regardais encore une fois son visage d'ange. Ses lèvres pleines et roses m'attiraient énormément mais ça ne se faisait pas d'embrasser les gens pendant qu'ils dorment. Elle avait une odeur délicieuse et si je n'avais pas lutté contre ma soif depuis trop longtemps, je crois qu'elle ne serait plus de ce monde. Je frissonnais à cette idée. Tellement j'étais perdu dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas entendu Alice arriver avec les autres.

-Dis-moi, dit Emmett taquin, tu m'as l'air bien attaché.

Rosalie lui mit un coup de coude dans les cotes.

-Si j'essaie de la lâcher elle panique complètement expliquai-je.

-Mais avoue que tu n'as pas envie de la lâcher reprit Emmett.

-Emmett ça suffit dit Esmée que je n'avais pas vue. C'est vrai qu'elle est bien belle cette petite Bella.

-Au fait que s'est-il passé demanda Carlisle.

-Alice ne vous a rien dit ? Demandai-je.

-J'ai préféré que tu décides si tu voulais leur dire ou pas se justifia-t-elle.

Je leur racontais alors tout ce qui s'était passé. Les traits d'Esmée se figèrent d'horreur et ceux des autres aussi. Alice grogna même. Jasper émit alors des ondes relaxantes qui nous permirent de nous calmer immédiatement.

-Pauvre Bella, dit mon père, je crois juste qu'elle a besoin d'un bon calmant quand elle se réveillera. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est un aimant à dangers. Je soupirais.

-Pourquoi vous êtes tous venus d'ailleurs ? Demandai-je.

Alice expliqua pour tout le monde :

-Moi j'adore Bella alors il est normal que je vienne, Carlisle est venu l'ausculter, Esmée est venue faire sa connaissance, Emmett se prend déjà pour son grand frère alors il a ressenti le besoin d'être là, Jasper pensait qu'il pourrait se rendre utile et il avait envie de la voir et quand à Rosalie, ça va peut-être te surprendre mais, elle était horriblement inquiète. Je pense que Bella sera la seule humaine qu'elle appréciera un peu.

-Alice je te l'ai déjà dit, il faut juste que je m'habitue. Et arrête de m'embêter avec ça sinon je ne t'offres pas la robe Gucci.

-Tu n'oserais pas !? S'indigna Alice.

-Continue pour voir, menaça seulement Rosalie. Sur ce Alice ce mit à bouder. Nous éclatâmes tous de rire, ce qui naturellement réveilla Bella. Tout le monde la fixa alors anxieusement. Quand elle vit que 

tout le monde la regardais, elle rougit fortement ce qui nous certifia qu'elle n'avait rien de grave. Du coup tout le monde lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

-Qu'es-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible comme même.

-Je t'ai ramenée chez toi après se qui s'est passé. Inutile de te rappeler des choses déplaisantes.

Elle me regarda puis sembla prendre conscience qu'elle était blottie dans mes bras et rougit à nouveau violemment.

-Comment te sens-tu Bella, demanda Carlisle.

-Etourdie répondit-elle. Elle essaya de se relever mais Alice posa sa main sur son épaule et la força à rester dans mes bras.

-J'ai vu que tu allais tomber dans les pommes si tu te levais expliqua ma sœur. Elle me lança un sourire furtif que moi seul aperçu. Très chère Alice. Elle voulait me voir heureux par tous les moyens.

-Je me suis inquiétée pour rien soupira Rosalie. Bon, au moins tu vas bien.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, étonné. Elle rejeta ses cheveux derrière son épaule d'un geste dédaigneux et se blotti contre Emmett. Celui-ci dit :

-Content que tu n'aies rien 'petite sœur'.

-Merci dit Bella. Merci Edward sans toi je ne sais pas ce qui serrait arrivé.

-Ne t'en fais pas Bella. Mais tu ne devrais pas me remercier, dis-je coupable. Si je ne t'avais pas laissée seule rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

-Je suis un aimant à danger contra-t-elle. Quand un ennui paraît dans un rayon de 15 kilomètres il est invariablement pour moi soupira-t-elle fataliste. Ce qui fit rire toute la famille. Esmée dit alors :

-Elle est aussi adorable que vous me l'avez dit les enfants.

Bella tourna son regard vers elle.

-Excuse-moi je ne me suis pas présentée. Je m'appelle Esmée Cullen ravie de te connaître Bella.

-Moi de même, répondit cette dernière. Même si j'aurais préféré vous rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça ma chérie et tu peux me tutoyer tu sais.

-Merci.

Carlisle, visiblement satisfait, se tourna vers le reste de la famille et dit :

-Bon, comme Bella va bien, nous pouvons y aller. Je passerais te voir demain Bella.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de vous déplacer juste pour cela, je me sens déjà beaucoup mieux dit-elle.

-Bon si tu insistes en plus je pense que je vais rester à l'hôpital jusqu'à assez tard demain.

-Raison de plus dit-elle avant de retenir un bâillement.

-Allons-y conclu-t-il.

Avant de partir Alice se jeta sur Bella et l'embrassa sur la joue et lui annonça :

-Le déménagement est terminé, nous nous sommes déjà inscrits au lycée (et toi aussi d'ailleurs) et Carlisle va être muté ici à l'hôpital de Seattle. Du coup on pourra se voir tout le temps. Génial non ?

-Super, dit Bella enthousiaste.

-On pourra se voir tout le temps et on serra dans la même classe !

-Attends deux minutes ! Vous m'avez inscrite au lycée de Seattle ? Mais comment vous avez fait sans les papiers nécessaires ?

Cette fois j'intervins :

-Tristan nous a laissé les papiers avant de partir ce matin.

-Ah bon. Je comprends mieux maintenant.

-Bon je vous laisse maintenant. Bye !

Elle partit après m'avoir fait un clin d'œil. Aussitôt fut-ils partis que Bella se tourna vers moi :

-Merci vraiment Edward, sans toi je ne sais pas ce que je serai devenue.

Je lui souris et allai répondre quand le téléphone sonna. Bella se leva et alla décrocher. Elle vérifia le numéro et fronça les sourcils.

-Allô ?... Ah c'est toi !... Mais très bien figure-toi ! Je me réveille ce matin et Edward m'apprend que tu es parti quelque part dans le nord pour faire je ne sais quoi et que tu reviens dans trois jours. Ensuite, j'ai failli me faire violer par un psychopathe qui voulait que je reste avec lui pour le restant de mes jours ! Tout va pour le mieux !... Au fait je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans le nord ?... Ah bon ?... (Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans ma direction) Non il est tout à fait adorable, un vrai gentleman contrairement à toi… (Ses intonations se firent plus douces)Oh Tristan si tu savais à quel point j'étais inquiète, tu aurais du me réveiller avant de partir, m'expliquer… D'accord je te pardonne mais ne t'avise plus jamais de recommencer !... Non mais ! Je fais ce que je veux !...Tu te fais des idées… Mais tu dis n'importe quoi !... Rah tu m'énerves ! (Et elle raccrocha)

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Demandai-je. Elle bouillonnait mais hésita avant de me dire :

-Il s'imagine des choses…

-Comment ça ?

-Il s'imagine que toi et moi on va profiter de son absence (qui s'est encore prolongée) pour… Tu vois quoi !

Je la regardais dans les yeux.

-Son absence a été prolongée ?

-Oui, il y reste une semaine en fait.

Je souris brièvement.

-Ah ….

Je me levais et me dirigeais vers elle. Me baissant légèrement pour que nos yeux soient à la même hauteur je la vrillais du regard :

-Il pense qu'on va profiter de son absence pour faire quoi ?

Elle rougit.

-Il se fait des idées, jamais tu ne voudrais… Elle s'interrompit. Soudain quelque chose me frappa, elle avait dit 'tu' et non 'je'. Cela signifia-t-il qu'elle était un tant soit peu attirée par moi ? Je décidais alors de tester cela. Qu'es-ce que je risquais après tout ?

-Jamais je ne voudrais quoi ? Dis-je en m'approchant d'elle au point que nos lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres de distance. Je regardais un instant ses lèvres, lui montrant clairement mes intentions. Elle rougit encore mais ne bougea pas.

-Jamais tu ne ferais cela, se reprit-elle. Encore moins avec une humaine !

Je la regardais dans les yeux. Puis je me reculais et dit vaguement moqueur :

-Tu as raison.

Elle sembla blessée par mes paroles que je regrettais aussitôt. Elle regarda le mur, honteuse de s'être laissée bernée. Je le lisais sur ses traits.

-Bella ? Demandai-je.

Sans un regard pour moi, elle se dirigea vers les escaliers et rentra dans sa chambre. Quand j'entendis la porte se fermer, je m'assis sur le canapé la tête entre les mains. Je n'avais pas du tout voulu la blesser au contraire. J'aurais bien voulu lui dire combien elle m'attirait. Combien elle était désirable. Et surtout que je me fichais bien qu'elle ait déjà un copain, mais que je voulais qu'elle tombe amoureuse de moi autant que je l'étais d'elle. Parce que je venais de m'en rendre compte : j'étais bel et bien fou amoureux d'elle. Je me fichais complètement qu'elle reste avec son copain même si elle m'aimait également ; si elle m'aimait ne serait-ce qu'un peu, je serais prêt à devenir son amant. Alice allait trouver ça passionnant. Elle avait déjà vu ce genre d'histoire dans les feuilletons et les adorait. Elle serait aussi inquiète pour Bella et moi évidemment, mais si j'étais heureux comme ça, elle s'en contenterait, comme d'habitude. Cette dernière apparut alors devant moi comme par magie. Elle avait l'air assez contrariée.

-Tu as eu tord de lui dire ça Edward ! Me sermonna Alice les mains sur les hanches. Tu l'as horriblement blessée !

-Je sais mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité ! M'exclamais-je.

-Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ça ?

-Alice ! Elle a une belle vie avec l'homme qu'elle aime, je ne peux pas arriver et tout gâcher !

-As-tu pensé ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que vous étiez faits l'un pour l'autre ? Qu'elle serait plus heureuse avec toi ?

-Pourrais-tu voir si elle serait plus heureuse avec moi ?

-Non dans la mesure que tu n'as rien décidé. Mais si tu te décidais je saurais enfin son ou votre avenir.

-Bon alors c'est décidé, maintenant je ne ferrais que ce que je veux et temps pis pour les conséquences (citation de fascination). Après tout que peut-il m'arriver hein ?

Alice s'était pétrifiée, signe qu'elle avait une vision.

-Tu dois être très prudent Edward, Tristan risquera de se douter de quelque chose.

-Ne t'en fais pas Alice.

-Bon je vais chasser, je reviendrai plus tard. Et pendant ce temps, tâche de t'être réconcilié avec Bella, me conseilla-t-elle. Je lui souris et elle disparut. Une seconde plus tard, Bella ouvrit la porte se dirigea vers la salle de bain et y entra. Quand elle ouvrit la porte de nouveau, je me tenais juste devant, ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu et sursauta. Avant qu'elle puisse ouvrir la bouche, je me lançai :

-Bella je suis vraiment désolé si ce que j'ai dit t'as offensée. Je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais comme ça. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que ça pourrait t'attirer des ennuis et que je ne veux pas te causer de problèmes… Elle posa son doigt sur ma bouche pour me dire de me taire.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je n'aurais pas du réagir comme ça non plus tu sais.

Je pris sa main et la portais à mes lèvres. Puis j'en embrassais la paume et j'entrelaçais ses doigts avec les miens.

-Alors amis demandais-je une pointe d'ironie dans la voix (car je savais qu'on ne serait jamais seulement des amis.).

-Amis acquiesça-t-elle.

PDV de Bella :

Nous étions déjà à la fin de la semaine et Tristan rentrait le lendemain. Quant à Edward et moi notre amitié s'était tellement renforcée que cela ressemblait plutôt à un flirt C'était dangereux et j'essayai de m'éloigner de lui mais chaque matin quand je me réveillais, il était la souriant comme d'habitude. Je savais que ça ne pouvait pas continuer. Je ne pouvais pas laisser cette espèce de romantisme s'installer entre nous. Et cela pour trois raisons : Je ne voulais pas le blesser en jouant double jeu, deux : si Tristan s'en apercevais, nous étions morts et trois : Je ne voulais pas être une traîtresse. Bon d'accord, c'est surtout la deuxième suggestion qui m'embête, parce que je crois que s'il n'y avait pas 

eu Tristan, je serais déjà dans les bras d'Edward. Je me faisais horreur mais je devais avouer que c'était la vérité.

Un soir où nous regardions la télévision (un film dont je ne me rappelais pas le nom), je me tournais vers lui et dit :

-Edward ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça.

-Pardon ?

-On ne peut pas continuer à flirter de cette façon, c'est malsain.

-Belle on ne flirte pas, me dit-il.

Je le fixais jusqu'à qu'il avoue.

-Bon d'accord tu as raison ; on flirte. Mais quel est le problème ?

-Le problème est que si ça allait plus loin, ça te rendrait malheureux et que moi je serais une traîtresse et de plus si Tristan l'apprend on est morts !

-Il ne s'est encore rien passé non ? Du coup personne n'a rien à se reprocher.

-Edward…, soupirais-je.

-Bella, me coupa-t-il, se qui me rendrais malheureux c'est de ne plus pouvoir avoir ces moments seul avec toi. Ces moments où je peux t'admirer sans craindre d'être surpris par quelqu'un. Etre avec toi est la seule chose qui compte. Et même si tu jouais double jeu mais que tu m'aimais, le reste n'aurait plus d'importance pour moi. En plus Tristan ne le découvrira pas, je suis trop malin pour ça. Mais je t'en supplie, ne t'éloigne pas de moi.

Son récit m'avait tellement émue que j'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Il m'attira à lui et posa ses lèvres froides contre les miennes. A cet instant, c'est comme si mes pensées avaient disparu. Je ne pensais à rien d'autre qu'à l'homme qui m'embrassait avec tellement d'amour. Puis, soudain, le visage de Tristan me revint en mémoire et je m'écartais prestement. Edward avait l'air peiné mais je ne pouvais pas faire cela. Je venais aussi de découvrir une chose que je m'étais cachée. J'aimais Edward. Peut-être même plus que Tristan qui sait ? Je me dégoûtais au plus au point. Je me levais pour aller dans ma chambre, mais Edward me rattrapa par la main et me tira de nouveau à lui.

-Excuse-moi Bella, mais je t'aime et je ne peux plus le cacher. Je sais bien que tu es prise et que tu ne m'aimes pas mais laisse-moi au moins rester à tes côtés…

Je le coupai.

-Qui a dit que je ne t'aimais pas ? Pas moi en tout cas.

Ses yeux brillèrent de bonheur et il m'embrassa de nouveau. Incapable de dire un mot je chuchotais :

-Edward.

-Mmmh ?

-Tristan rentre demain tu le sais non ?

Il s'arrêta et me regarda dans les yeux.

-Oui et alors ?

-Tu sais qu'on ne pourra pas rester ensemble comme nous le faisons maintenant. Comment on va faire si on ne peut même pas se voir ?

-Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il. Mais je sais déjà qu'à chaque fois qu'il ne sera pas à la maison je viendrais.

Quand j'entendis ses mots, je me rendis compte que n'étais en train de tromper Tristan !

-Je suis une traîtresse, murmurai-je.

-Mais non Bella ! Tu es juste trop gentille pour faire de la peine à Tristan en lui avouant ce que tu as fait. Ou plutôt, ce que nous avons fait. C'est aussi ma faute, si je t'avais laissée tranquille dès le début, tu n'en serais pas là.

Je secouais la tête.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec le début de ta phrase.

-ça ne m'étonne pas de toi ! Tu es tellement têtue.

J'étouffais alors un bâillement et il me porta dans mon lit. Il m'enroula dans la couverture et me prit dans ses bras. Chantonnant une douce mélodie que je n'avais jamais entendue, il me fit rapidement sombrer dans le pays des songes.


End file.
